1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an apparatus for sticking a rubber sheet material to a building drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
According to the conventional technique for sticking a rubber sheet material to a building drum, the forward end of the sheet is secured to the drum by means of a vacuum pad built into the drum, pine resin applied to the drum surface, or the rubber's own stickiness.
The conventional technique, however, does not permit the forward end of a rubber sheet material to be secured to the building drum if the sheet material has a rough surface, a heavy weight, or a curved surface (hence a small contact area). This makes it impossible to stick a rubber sheet material firmly to a building drum.